The Tale of Three Princesses
by Katlana Child
Summary: Natara, Amy and Neha are princesses of a far off land.  When they learn that their kingdom is on the edge of entering the war, they must marry the princes of a different kingdom to combine forces.  -A Mulan-Based Tale-
1. Chapter One: Introduction

**((My first REAL story! It's meant to be a little OOC. Natara is still smart, and Mal is just as dashing. Read and Review. No flames please. I'll just ignore. But I LOVE constructive criticism! (Like Other Girls will not be a part of this story, song-wise.) )) **

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away lived a devoted emperor. He had three beautiful daughters; Natara, Amy, and Neha. These princesses were very out-going and loved hanging around the kingdom. However, this all changed within the course of one day.<p>

"Fetch my daughters," the old emperor instructed one servant. The loyal being nodded and hurried off. "I hope they don't get mad," the emperor whispered and his advisor shook his head.

"They wouldn't, Your Majesty. Your daughters are very respectful to everyone."

The emperor sighed sadly. "I know they're respectful," he muttered. "I just don't want them to be angry."

The three princesses were out in the garden, talking to Neha's boyfriend, Sir Johnathon. He would make outrageous remarks and the princesses would laugh giddily. They were very fond of Sir Johnathon and his best friend, Sir Ken Greene. When the servant approached the girls, Ken could tell how serious the situation was. The servant bowed clumsily.

"Princcesses...your father wishes to meet with you on a very serious matter," he said quickly. "I am sorry for anything I have interrupted."

The princesses exchanged looks and shrugged. "It's alright," Natara, the eldest, said. Her long brown hair fell onto her shoulders in a perfect stream. Her brown eyes matched both of her sisters'.

"We'll catch up with you guys later," Neha said happily. Her hair was cut shorter. It fell to her shoulders. The sun was shining off it and made her usually brown hair look golden.

"Bye," Amy called. She was the second youngest. Her black hair was cut an inch above her shoulders and ended in spikes. "Thank you again!"

The two men bowed towards the princesses and scurried off. The young girls followed the servant into their father's quaters. He was pacing around the room, muttering to his advisor who kept assuring things would be alright.

"Ah, girls," the emperor greeted at once. "You're looking lovely today!"

"Thank you, Father," the girls said in unison, and they curtsied.

"Please sit, girls. I'm afraid I have unhappy news." The emperor shooed off his advisor and servants. Once the room was completely empty, he sighed and sat in his throne. "You girls know the kingdom across the mountains, right?"

"Legacy Valley," Natara said, and her sisters nodded.

"Yes," the emperor confirmed. "Well, they have three princes around the same age as each of you. Their emperor, Master Kal, has offered a deal I could not refuse."

"Keep going," Neha urged.

"You three are traveling to Legacy and marrying the princes so we can combine forces. As you three know, the upper kingdoms are upset with our kingdom and we have word that they will declare war any day now."

"B-but Father," Neha argued. "I have a boyfriend! I can't marry! And I'm only sixteen. Amy is twenty and Natara is twenty-three. Mother would not have approved of this!"

"I know," the emperor sighed. "But if our kingdom fought alone...the outcome wouldn't be good."

"We'll do it," Natara said quietly. Her sisters glared at her and she shook her head. "We'll be protecting our kingdom and making Father happy."

"I appreciate it, Natara," their father sighed. He smiled and looked at his other daughters. "Neha? Amy?"

"I'll do it," Amy sighed. "If it'll make you happy."

"I-I guess I should do it too," Neha whispered, a single teardrop sliding down her cheek.

"I love you girls," he said quickly. "I would never do anything to hurt or upset you! But this was not my decision; it was the kingdom's."

He kissed his daughters' foreheads and sent them off; all looking extremely upset.

"Good morning, Princess Natara," the house-keeper greeted as she ran through Natara's room, cleaning.

"Hello Aunt Cathy," Natara greeted.

The curly-haired blonde housekeeper wasn't their true aunt, of course. After the queen died, the princesses had no woman to confine their secrets within. After a year of searching, they settled with the young, stout woman.

"You're being fitted for wedding dresses this afternoon with your sisters," Aunt Cathy informed. "And tonight, you'll meet the three escorts who are leading you girls into Legacy Valley. Is there anything I can do, Love?"

"You can stop the marriage," Natara said, and covered her mouth as if she had said a very dirty word.

"I-I'm sorry,?" she apologized. "I should never-ever disagree with my father's choice. Please forgive me!"

"Of course, M'Lady," Cathy said with a nod. She gave the disgruntled princess a smile. "I would expect nothing more from you or your sisters. Even your father believes this is unfair."

Natara pulled her knees up to her chest. "Aunt Cathy?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"I don't think I can do this."

"I know you can, Dear." Aunt Cathy glided over to Natara's bed and sat down. "It seems like a scary situation at first, but overall, you'll be helping your kingdom and father. Plus, you are not alone; you have your sisters."

"They only agreed because I did!"

"Maybe they did, maybe they didn't," Cathy said and looked at the picture of the late-queen. She was very beautiful; resembling Amy. She smiled like she always had.

"How do you know this?" Natara asked solemnly.

"Princess Natara," Aunt Cathy said quietly, "I just know. Always think on the positive side, Love. Like for instance, one of your escorts is a brave, handsome knight. And the other just so happens to be Sir Ken himself."

"Am I supposed to know this?" Natara asked nervously.

"I don't know, but I see no harm in knowing. Now come one, Love, let's head down to the ball room and get you fitted for a wedding dress!"


	2. Chapter Two: The Escorts

**So, I'm planning on uploading a chapter after I finish a future chapter. I'm still trying to get the hang of this and such. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate all of them. (BTW, it didn't show, but the first chapter was called; Chapter One: Introduction. Like I said before, Read and Review! I love reviews and constructive ****criticism! And I do get comments about the characters being OOC; like I've said, this story doesn't _perfectly_ follow their personalities. I try to add the same background with a few twists.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: The Escorts<p>

"Ow," Amy squeaked as the seamstress poked her.

"Sorry M'Lady," the seamstress said quietly. "These old hands aren't what they used to be."

"It's alright, ma'am," Amy confirmed. "You're just doing your job."

Natara looked at her little sisters. "So...Aunt Cathy told me about the escorts," she informed.

Neha looked over at Natara. "She did? Who are they?"

Natara looked around and then smiled. "One of them is Sir Ken! The other is a brave knight."

"Was a third mentioned?" Amy asked eagerly.

"No," Natara answered. "But I'm sure the third one is just as amazing!"

The emperor entered the ball room. He smiled at his daughters.

"You all look beautiful," he said instantly. He walked up to Amy and brushed aside a strand of hair. "You look just like your mother, Amy."

"Thank you, Father," Amy said, making an effort for a curtsy. The seamstress poked her once more.

"You can't move, M'Lady," she said kindly. "I don't want to keep poking you!"

Amy sighed. "Sorry, ma'am."

The emperor moved to Neha and smiled. "My little lamb," he said quietly. Neha smiled at the childish nickname. "You look stunning."

"Thank you, Father," Neha said. She didn't bother curtsying, seeing the result from Amy's attempt.

The emperor then glided over to Natara. She gave him a confident smile. "And my eldest," he said. "Any prince would be lucky to marry such a beautiful girl!"

"Thank you, Father," Natara replied and bowed her head for respect.

"Done," the three seamstresses called in unison. The princesses showed off their lovely gowns. The emperor grinned widely.

"You girls look wonderful. Why don't you three get into some more comfortable clothes and we can have lunch in the garden."

The princesses nodded. They weren't able to have lunch with their father regularly. A simple lunch like this was a priceless treasure for the princesses.

They were out in the garden before their father. A table had been set up to fit the right amount of people; four. Neha squealed.

"This whole marriage thing might be depressing, but getting to eat with Father, it's worth it!" she cried.

Natara gave her youngest sister a warning glare. "Father chooses what's right all the time," she said. "You should never go against what Father says."

"So you're saying you like the idea of getting married to a prince from a far off land?" Amy asked. She frowned slightly.

"Well, I don't exactly agree with it," Natara muttered. "But if it makes Father happy..."

"You're always a stick in the mud, Nat," Neha said and shook her head. "You've got to lighten up, sis!"

"I can't be a party-animal like you, Neha," Natara said, smiling. "I like following the rules and making Father happy! You like boys and parties and Amy just loves everyone."

"Not everyone," Amy cut in. "I love nice people!"

Natara smiled. She was about to retort, when their father entered.

"Let's sit, shall we?" the emperor asked.

That evening, the princesses were pulled out of their regular activities to meet with their father. They were excited to meet their escorts, but still mournful about leaving their kingdom. Neha seemed to show that she was more against this plan by the way she acted after she broke up with Johnathon.

"Girls," the emperor announced, "I would like you to meet your escorts. There are three of them.

"The first is a brave, daring knight from my army. His name is Sir Malachi Fallon!"

The doors opened revealing the first escort; a dirty-blonde, soldier-built man. He had deep, blue eyes. He bowed towards the princesses.

"It is my honor to serve you," he said.

Neha whispered to Amy. "He is kind of cute."

Natara heard this and nudged Neha. "Behave," she whispered.

"Next," the emperor said, "is Sir Malachi's page, Sir Kai Kalaba."

The doors opened once more, revealing a lanky man with crooked glasses. His hair, unlike Mal's, fell a little past his shoulders. The princesses remembered seeing him around the castle once when their mother was very sick. Maybe he was also a doctor.

He bowed, a little unbalanced, towards the princesses. "I'm happy to serve you."

"Uh, ew," Neha whispered to Amy and she giggled softly.

The emperor cleared his throat. "And last, is a man you know; Sir Ken."

Ken entered, smiling. "Hey princesses! Isn't this great?"

The other escorts raised an eyebrow at Ken's improper greeting. They were even more surprised to see him hug each princess.

"Well," the emperor sighed, "that's it. Men, I want to talk to you. Natara, Neha, Amy, why don't you three head to bed. Your travels begin tomorrow."

"Yes Father," the girls said with a curtsy and they scurried off.

In their quarters, Neha and Amy smiled.

"Sir Malachi is so cute," Neha cried. "Did you see his eyes?"

"Oh yes I did," Amy said and they squealed. Natara rolled her eyes.

"Guys, you're being so immature," she stated as she brushed her hair. "We're not supposed to be talking about our escorts this way!"

"Unless they're smoking hot," Amy said and Neha laughed.

"Girls," Natara snapped. "We're devoted to the princes of Legacy. Falling in love with our escorts is just...undignified."

"Nat, you know I don't care much for sophisticated words. Admit it, you think Sir Malachi is cute!" Neha said and she jabbed Natara in the ribs.

"No," Natara said quickly, but the younger siblings laughed.

"It's ok to admit that he's cute," Amy replied. "Because he is."

Natara sighed. "We have a long day ahead of us. We should probably get some sleep."

"We'll have time to sleep in the caravan," Neha said and smiled. "I want you to tell me the truth, Nat!"

"Fine!" Natara threw her brush down. "He's good-looking, but I'm not going to act like a child to get his attention. Now, get to bed!"

Neha and Amy, clearly scared of an angrier version of their sister, hopped into their separate beds. Natara crawled into hers and shut her eyes.

Giggling came from the younger girls and Natara rolled her eyes. So what if she thought Sir Malachi was -good looking-. She also thought Ken was good looking the day they first met. She smiled slightly at that memory. In a few minutes time, she was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter Three: A Romantic at Heart

**Sorry it took a little longer. I'm trying to write one chapter before I post one. And my chapters are a bit short, but I promise there will be more to them soon. Thanks for reading! Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: A Romantic at Heart<p>

"Be safe," Aunt Cathy whispered to the princesses. It was quite early in the morning and the princesses were already ready for travel. Each had on a black cloak to hide in and a small dagger at their side.

"We'll try our bests," Neha replied, also in a hushed whisper. "Take care of Daddy! We'll see you again on the wedding day."

They all shared one last hug, before running out the doors. Their escorts had caught up to them and led them to a nice caravan.

"You must be tired," Malachi said quietly. "If you want to sleep, you may in the caravan."

"Thank you, Sir Malachi," Amy said, being the first to step in the caravan.

"Please, Malachi is my grandfather. Call me Mal."

Neha and Amy shared a smile. "Alright, Mal," Neha replied and she too got in the caravan.

Natara hesitated. Mal gestured towards the entrance. "Do you want assistance, M'Lady?" he asked kindly.

"No-no thanks," Natara said and shook her head. "Sorry, I'm out of it at the moment."

"It happens even to the best of us, Princess," Mal said, smiling ever so slightly.

Natara climbed into the caravan and the entrance was sealed shut. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her sisters.

"Mal?" Amy asked. "How much cuter can he get!"

"What about the other escorts?" Neha asked. "What do you think of them."

"Ken is the sweetest. Kai...I think he's kind of cute.", Amy replied, blushing.

"Cute?" Neha laughed. "Kai looks like an outsider! How can you like something that's so...weird?"

Amy giggled. "I'm not saying I like Kai," she said, "he just seems like a nice guy."

Natara didn't gossip with her sisters. She looked out the caravan window and sighed. They were moving further away from the kingdom.

"Nat," Neha said, gripping her sister's arm, "are you ok?"

"I'm...no, I am not ok. I hate this idea, but I'm doing it for father. Shouldn't I be happy?" Natara seemed stressed by this question.

"Happiness comes in many forms, Natara," Amy stated.

"Yeah," Neha agreed. "Like Mom used to say, 'Happiness is not happiness until a good deed is accomplished.' Remember? That's how she got us to clean our rooms!"

"No," Natara said, hanging her head in shame, "I don't remember much of Mom. I think I'm going to take a nap."

The younger sisters shared a nervous glance for their older sister. They never knew this. Natara was the eldest, she should've known the most about their mother. As Natara tried to get comfortable on one of the seats, Neha grabbed her hand.

"It'll be alright, sis," she whispered.

"Of course it will," she replied softly. "Why don't you girls get to sleep."

"We're not tired though, Natara," Amy said. "Can we please stay up?"

"Since we're now considered adults," Natara muttered, "I'm only giving you a suggestion. You guys can choose a way."

And with that settled, Natara drifted off and the younger girls sat at the other side of the caravan.

"I don't get it," Neha whispered. "She used to be so...happy. Why can't she remember Mom?"

"Well," Amy said, shifting uncomfortably, "When I was little, I heard Natara and Mom fighting a lot. Father was even involved at some points. I'm just taking a wild guess, but I think that's why she doesn't remember Mom as much as we do."

Neha looked at Natara and sighed. "I guess that's why she's so stern most of the time."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover," Amy replied.

The caravan stopped for lunch in the afternoon. The day was quite beautiful, but the princesses weren't enjoying it as they had in the past. Mal handed them their lunches on glass plates and they took to their side of camp and the escorts, to theirs. Natara had made it clear before they stepped out of the caravan that future interaction with the escorts would be banned. Neha wondered about Ken, and Natara shook her head.

"I said escorts," she had whispered, "Sir Ken just so happens to be an escort."

But Kai had shortly broken that rule. He walked over to the princesses and smiled kindly. He bowed slightly and said,

"Is everything made to your liking, Princesses?"

The sisters shared a glance and Amy was the first to speak up, earning a glare from Natara.

"It's wonderful," she replied. "Did you make it?"

"No," Kai replied. "Sir Mal did. Despite his rough looking features and such, he is gooey on the inside. He attends all those romantic plays that the commoners hold every weekend night. He says it's to build character, but I doubt that."

Neha giggled. "A romantic at heart," she whispered to Amy and she smiled.

Mal came storming up grabbed Kai by the collar of his shirt. "I can hear you," he whispered gruffly and looked towards the princesses. "I'm sorry for any trouble he has caused. He's not exactly right in the head."

"Jousting accident," Kai responded, smiling ever-so-slightly. Mal glared at Kai and nodded towards the princesses.

"We'll begin traveling as soon as you are done eating," he said and dragged Kai away.

Neha smiled and looked at Natara, who was blushing slightly and looking at her food. Everything was untouched. Natara never refused food. At points, she would only eat very small portions, which suited her. The pressure she had gotten from keeping her manners was always intimidating.

Their travels continued until an hour after dark. The girls had dinner in the caravan and went straight to bed.

Sir Mal, however, was having trouble falling asleep. He had offered to take first watch for anyone that would wish to harm the princesses. The emperor had told the escorts specifically to keep communication to a minimum. He understood that Sir Ken was a close friend, but communication with him seemed to be gone.

He had to admit, though, the princesses deserved more than an arranged marriage. He had been through one himself and it ended in disaster. She now lived in the kingdom that wanted to declare war on his peaceful kingdom.

Though, another thought came to mind. He always saw Princess Natara blush. He wanted to know more about her. She didn't seem bothered by the marriage, but she didn't seem to be too thrilled. He had heard about her from Sir Ken. He said she loved to please her father. He also mentioned a stormy past with their now dead mother. Mal could relate. His father was a twisted criminal, who used to be the head knight. He was close to the emperor; too close. When one of the advisors dropped dead from poisoning in the king's dinner, they suspected his father and sentenced him for a life in the dungeons.

Mal hated his father.

As the night went on, he walked around the perimeter, hoping to get some things off his mind. But as soon as he walked next to the caravan, he heard Natara muttering something.

'I must make Father happy,' was what he heard. He imagined her cuddled in a corner, maybe in a blanket...

He shivered as the cold, bitter wind bit his skin. 'Ignore the cold, Mal,' he thought as another shiver went down his spine. 'Ignore the memories.'

Mal closed his eyes and sighed, trying to focus on his duties, but a wolf howl interrupted his thoughts. That howl was so familiar. He covered his ears and muttered under his breath.

Mal had never liked cold nights. It always brought back the pain of that night so far back. He tried drowning out those memories several times at the tavern, but they always came back. Sometimes, he could hear whispers. No, he didn't think he was going insane. He was just homesick; homesick of a home he could never return to.


	4. Chapter Four: Minor Injuries

**It's a tedious process, but I'm getting the hang of it. Not much to say but read and review and thanks for taking the time to read this. :) Oh, and personally, I don't think I'm that funny, mostly because I make myself laugh. If there is any humor in here that you find just revolting, flames for failed attempts at humor are welcome. If you find the funny parts funny, then thank you! I try my best. **

**This section is a little shorter, but Chapter Five is pretty lengthy and not to mention, a work in progress. There is an action scene in it, for a spoiler. And might I mention again that the characters are a little OOC. Especially in the next chapter. And last night, I thought, 'Hey...maybe I should add a disclaimer.' But really? It's a Fan-Fiction site...of course no one owns anything. Ya'll are smart enough to know that. But just because I feel like it...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cause of Death. If I did...I'd satisfy all the Maltara Fans. :) But since it's not...I guess we need to use Fan-Fictions to satisfy that need until they actually do get together. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Minor Injuries<p>

Everyone was either exhausted, or happy. For Mal, he was drop-dead tired. He never got the chance to sleep. He leaned against the caravan, half asleep. When Natara opened the door for a quick morning stroll, the door hit Mal and he fell onto the ground, mostly dazed.

"Oh my gosh!" Natara cried and she helped Mal up. He tried to laugh it out, but it was apparent he was in pain. "You're bleeding," Natara gasped.

"It's fine, Princess," Mal said quickly, trying to turn away from her, but Natara held onto his shoulders.

"Don't move," she commanded, "let me get my medicine bag!"

This commotion rose the interests of the other princesses who peeked out the door. When they saw their sister in a, what seemed like a close embrace with Sir Mal, they frowned.

"Natara!" Amy called. "What are you doing?"

Natara flipped around, knocking Mal down once again. A blush crept onto her cheeks.

"N-nothing," she replied as Mal got up behind her. He held back his curse words and turned around to walk off, but once more, Natara stopped him.

"Mal, let me..."

"Don't worry about me, Princess Natara," Mal responded almost out of fear. He couldn't help but think about how adorable she looked when she was concerned. "I'll have Kai patch me up. He is a part-time doctor." He bowed, clutching his bleeding nose, and walked off.

"You beat up our escort?" Neha asked, surprised.

"It wasn't intentional," Natara replied, blushing heavily. "I was going to go on a walk...I'm so stupid!" She punched the caravan, creating a new crater in the once beautiful wood. The girls covered their mouths.

"Natara, what's going on?" Amy asked. "You're never like this!"

Natara shook her head, tears in her eyes. "I don't know," she muttered and ran into the caravan. She slammed the door shut and concerned glances were shared amongst the young princesses.

Mal came back minutes later, holding a cloth to his nose. "Is she alright?" he asked Neha and Amy.

"We don't know," Neha replied. "She sort of flipped and ran off."

"Can I have a moment?" Mal asked quietly. "I promise it'll be nothing more than making sure she's alright."

Neha shrugged. "Be our guest. Tell her we let you in, though."

"Good enough," Mal muttered and thanked the girls. Once they skipped off, he knocked on the door. "Princess Natara, please come out."

"Go away," she called. He could tell she had been crying. What he did next would have gotten him in so much trouble. He opened the caravan door and threw the bloody handkerchief aside, hoping his nose wouldn't bleed for at least two minutes. He needed to assure her that he was more than OK.

"Princess," he said, "I don't mean to be an intruder or anything...but you seem...distressed."

"Oh really?" Natara scoffed sarcastically. "I slammed a door in your face, made you bleed, dented the caravan, and to top it all off, I'm marrying some prince from another kingdom just to impress my father!"

Mal sighed and knelt next to Natara. "Sure, some of it's bad," he whispered. "But some of it's alright too. I mean, denting a caravan, that's impressive!"

"Mal, it wasn't lady-like! Daddy would kill if he saw me like this!"

Mal chuckled. "I know that," he replied. "Though, I think it's pretty...rad."

Natara sniffed and looked up at Mal. "Rad?"

"Yeah," Mal said, smiling. "It's a word Kai taught me. It means interesting in an exciting way."

"You think me slamming a door in your face is rad?"

Mal shrugged. "It could always be worse."

Natara looked at the wall for a moment then smiled. "Thanks Sir Mal," she replied. "It's great to have a friend."

"It's my job to be a loyal friend," Mal replied and offered his hand. "Why don't you take that well-desired walk and we'll head out later."

"Why don't you join me," Natara suggested. Mal blushed lightly.

"I made an oath..."

"So did I...but I'm willing to break it just this once. What's the harm...it's just a walk. Besides, I'm already engaged. What could possibly go wrong?"


	5. Chapter Five: A Thief Named Tristan

**I'm back! I actually haven't written the rest of Chapter 6. (Writer's block.) But I thought since I'm in a pretty good mood...I'll give you guys a chapter. Plus it's Halloween! I love Halloween. Might I warn that I am not the best at action scenes so suggestions are appreciated. Read and Review! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: A Thief Named Tristan<p>

Neha had heard some pretty strange things that morning. After Natara ran off sobbing and Mal went to comfort her, she and Amy began to suspect something. Kai had told Ken that he saw the eldest princess taking a walk with Sir Mal.

"If I'm not mistaken," Neha growled, "Natara told us not to have any contact with the escorts. Now, she's hanging around a knight? That's not right!"

"We should play against her!" Amy suggested.

"We're not fighting fire with fire just so you can make out with Kai," Neha said, folding her arms across her chest.

Amy blushed heavily. "That's not what I meant!"

"Sure it isn't. Come on, Amy...think! What can we do to get Natara to follow her own rules?"

"Wasn't play against her a good plan?"

"Sis, you're bright and bubbly," Neha began, "and we all like that about you. Sadly, though, you're not a very good strategist."

"Strategist?" Amy raised an eyebrow. "I'm a very good strategist!"

Neha ignored this, hoping she wouldn't hurt her sister's feelings. It's not that Amy wasn't smart, because she was almost as smart as Natara! Amy was a pain to take care of when she was upset.

"Look, how about we just talk to Nat?" Neha suggested. "What's the harm in telling her how we feel?"

"Everything. I've been alive longer than you, Neha. I know more. Telling someone how you feel just makes YOU feel idiotic."

"Amy...but that would mean getting into a relationship with our escorts, and since you got dibs on Kai..."

"You don't have to get cozy with Ken! Just run off with him and talk about Johnathon."

"It's not the best plan, Amy, but it's the only one you'll agree with. Alright, I'll do it."

The princesses sat in the caravan as their travels began once more. Natara seemed happier since throwing the door in Mal's face. He seemed a little happier too.

"So," Amy began, "was Mal okay with the whole incident?"

"He was alright," Natara replied, running a hand through her hair. "He said Kai sometimes does worse."

"I bet..." Amy began, but the caravan came to an abrupt halt. The girls fell off their seats and all shouted odd curses. (Their father forbade swearing of any kinds in their home.)

"Son of a bard," Amy cried.

"Holy sheep," Neha growled.

"What happened?" Natara asked, regaining her princess-y composure.

The door was broken off it's hinges and a ratty girl stood in the door way, smiling maniacally.

"The princess caravan," she snarled. "It's my lucky day!"

"Do not harm the princesses," Kai shouted, running up behind her. In one fluent motion, her hand connected with his forehead and he fell back. Amy gasped and covered her mouth.

The thief held up a dagger, the same style the princesses had tucked away. "You three will come outside and sit on the grass!"

Natara narrowed her eyes. "And we're supposed to be intrigued by a street rat who's stupid enough to rob from armed princesses? Please, Kai is a bigger threat than you."

"Natara," Neha whispered, "now would be a good time to shut up."

"Listen to your sister, Princesses," the thief replied cooly. "After all, no one has gotten away from me, Tristan Frett, without losing one valuable possession."

"Alright...you can take my wedding dress," Natara said with a shrug. "There are diamonds on the collar."

"Natara," Amy hissed. "If you give away your wedding dress, what will you get married in?"

"Exactly," Natara growled. "I don't care anymore about what Father says. It's all useless!"

The younger sisters gasped. "What have you done with Natara?"

Tristan groaned loudly. "Get out of the caravan!"

"That doesn't matter...I'm just wondering where the men are? I know Kai got his butt kicked..." Natara ponders aloud.

"They're unconscious," Tristan scoffed. "Now get out of the effin caravan!"

"Now!" Neha called and the princesses unsheathed their daggers in unison. Before they had left, they were warned of thieves, hence their daggers. Tristan smirked.

"Fire against fire," she said, shrugging slightly. "You three picked the wrong battle."

With great speed, Amy jumped to the side and kicked Tristan's wrist, sending her dagger skittering across the floor and a sharp crack. Amy cringed slightly.

Neha picked up the enemy's dagger and poised herself, ready to strike if Tristan had any more plans.

"Give up?" Natara asked.

"No!" Tristan called and she head-butted Amy. Amy cried out in pain as she reared back, tripping over a misplaced footstool. Tristan tried to look pleased, but the pain in her wrist made that impossible.

Natara noticed this small detail and smiled to herself. 'Always find an enemy's weak point,' her strict, heartless battle instructor had told her. 'It's like a crab. Underneath its rough shell is a chink. That's where its weak point is.'

"We can do this the easy way," Neha suggested, "or we can do this the hard way! You choose."

"I like hard," Tristan said, "because easy means giving up; giving up means losing the battle."

Tristan jumped back as Neha swung her daggers. Tristan was swift; too swift. She spun around and kicked at Neha, making her drop the daggers.

"Natara," Amy cried, "do something!"

"That's it," Natara called and ducked as one dagger came her way. Quickly, she gripped Tristan's injured wrist and squeezed it. The once tough thief, whimpered in pain and fell to her knees.

"This isn't fair," Tristan moaned. "Princesses are supposed to be scared of thieves! They're not supposed to be able to handle weapons!"

"We come from a long-line of warriors," Natara growled. "Now, get out of our caravan!"

Natara let go of Tristan's wrist and like a cheetah, she was out of there and running down the path. The princesses laughed at their victory, and went to offer their assistance to their wounded escorts.

That night, Mal sat up against the caravan, trying to remember what happened. Natara had bandaged his head and told him to take it easy. After all, he had broken his nose earlier that morning.

He glanced at Ken, who seemed pleasant as he napped against a log. Amy was helping Kai nurse a bleeding nose. Somehow, he had done something stupid-probably tripping over air-and ended up bruising his nose.

Natara and Neha were sitting side-by-side on the ground, refusing to use a chair. He thought it was weird that they did that, but he knew it also showed strength.

Mal was close to dozing off several times, but he always caught himself by banging his head on the caravan wheel. Each time this happened, Natara would ask the same thing; "Are you alright?"

And each time, Mal would reply with a nod, even though the lack of sleep was killing him.

As the princesses filed into the caravan for a night's rest, Mal volunteered for first watch, seeing as Kai was looking pale from the blood-loss and Ken was still asleep. He sat near the dying camp fire, yawning every so often.

Around midnight, Mal had a nightmare.

He was a young boy, sitting on his mother's lap. She laughed as he told her yet another joke. Sir Jacob Fallon, Mal's father, had walked in shortly. He didn't look like he was in the mood for a good joke. In fact, he looked like he saw a ghost.

"Lock the doors," he instructed. "There's a vicious wolf pack out on the streets. They've already got to Terry's family!"

Mal began to whimper. He had heard about the nasty wolves that killed people for enjoyment and food. He hugged his mother's neck. She hugged him back. "Alright Jacob. Malachi, why don't you help me? I could use an extra hand."

Mal walked around their small house, latching the doors and windows shut. There was a doggy door too for their small sheep-dog. Mal didn't think a large wolf would fit through the door, so he didn't close it off. That was the first of his mistakes.

Mal woke up with a start, his head pounding. "Son of a..." he muttered and sat up. It was early in the morning. Unable to recapture sleep, Mal stood up and walked around the caravan.


	6. Chapter Six: Confessions and Discussions

**So...I am starting Chapter Eight, which means I'll be posting seven soon. Oh! And thank you so much for the reviews, all of you. I know I'm not as good as some authors out there, (I've read all your stories and loved them. :) ) Plus school isn't ever in the way anymore. I'll start working on that chapter! You know the drill: Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Confessions and Discussions<p>

As usual, travel began in the morning and ended at night. The next few days were uneventful, unless you count the late night retreats with the escorts

The first night, Natara escaped and wandered around with Mal at her side. He told her of his travels and she told him of her life in the castle.

"Most of the time, it's dull," she sighed. "You would think that being the daughter of the emperor, I'd be off partying like Neha. Instead, I'm cooped up in the library reading about the outside world; a world I can admire, but can never truly see. Until now, that is."

Mal grinned. "Why until now?"

"Because of you," Natara said, thankful for the night to disguise her blush. "All my life, I've only known how to fold napkins and recite books Father approves. Being around you...it's all changed. I feel like I can finally free my true self."

Mal held her hand and stopped walking. "We shouldn't be doing this," he whispered.

Natara smiled. "Father doesn't have to know."

They both leaned in closer, their breath tickling their cheeks.

Then Ken called out for Mal and he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Princess," he said quickly. "But I have to go. I'll distract Ken long enough so you can crawl back into the caravan."

"Thank you, Mal," Natara replied. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Mal smiled and kissed her hand. "I can't wait," he replied and dashed off.

The second night, Kai was showing Amy a secret lake. He pointed out the little things like the type of moss and the small fishes in the dazzling pool. Amy was just as interested.

"It's...amazing!" she exclaimed and knelt next to the pool, the full moon casting an eerie blue glow on every object.

"All of my friends said otherwise," Kai responded, his hand brushing against hers. "They don't respect things like this."

"I do," Amy said and looked up at Kai. "I am quite fond of science."

Kai's jaw dropped slightly. "No. Way," he muttered. "You like science?"

Amy smiled and nodded. "My sisters don't respect the talent, nor does my father. They only rely on my good looks."

"Well," Kai began, "you are beautiful."

Amy bit her lower lip as she smiled. Kai gave her his best goofy grin and she giggled.

"I don't care what anyone says about you, Kai," she said, "you're an astonishing guy!"

Kai smiled, then frowned. "Wait...people judge me?"

Amy nodded and stepped closer to Kai. "I don't, though."

Kai blushed and stumbled over his words. "Y-you're too kind, P-princess. Kind and b-beaut-" Kai gasped as he lost his footing and fell into the lake. Amy covered her mouth and laughed as Kai resurface and groaned loudly. He shot her a glare and then yanked her into the water. They both began laughing as they resided in the water for a good portion of the night. After they both dried off, they headed back.

Neha was the only princess who didn't escape at night, but she did often steal moments during the day to talk to Ken. All he wanted was for Neha and her sisters to be happy.

Life had grown duller since Tristan's attack and they were nearing Legacy Valley at a fast rate. They would be there within days! Natara did not want this.

At dinner one night, all the princesses sat on the grass, looking downer than usual. Amy didn't care that her mascara was running and Neha didn't care that her hair was ratty. Natara could hardly think.

The escorts looked depressed as well. Mal kept looking over at Natara and sighing loudly. Kai tapped the ground anxiously with his foot, trying not to call out for Amy. Ken shook his head and muttered curses.

In other words, it was a bad day for all of them.

Natara sighed heavily and stood up. "That's it, girls," she said. This action caught the men's attention. "We're obviously keeping secrets from each other!"

"I wouldn't be the one talking," Neha growled. "I saw you with Mal! You're not exactly quiet when trying to sneak in and out of the caravan."

"I heard you talking with Ken about Johnathon!" Amy accused quickly.

"And you're taking late-night strolls with Kai," Natara blamed.

The men looked at each other.

"Dude, you're dating the hot, older sister?" Kai asked Mal.

"W-well, it seemed...hey, you're dating a princess too! The king's going to have our heads!" Mal paced anxiously. His eyes caught Natara's and they both knew what they had to do. They slowly approached each other.

"I don't want to do this, Mal," she whispered, close to tears. Mal nodded and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"I don't want to let you go," he replied glumly. "Natara...I..."

"Mal, we can't do this...not anymore," Natara whispered. "We have to be professional with our status'. We have to prohibit all further contact."

"I understand, M'Lady," he muttered grimly.

Natara looked back at her sisters. Being the over-protective one, they thought she would send them straight into their caravan. Instead, Natara commanded, "Amy, Neha, you two go home and marry YOUR princes. I'll go to Legacy and marry the prince there. I'm the eldest, I should fulfill Father's orders."

"But what about Mal?" Neha asked. "You two are clearly..."

"He'll accompany me into Legacy Valley. After the marriage, I'll make sure he is sent home safely."

Mal didn't object or agree. He was looking down, chewing his lower-lip. Personally, he knew that this was Natara's duty and he interfered.

"No way," Ken growled. "That's not fair. Natara, you obviously can't stand being separated from Mal or your sisters. Having you marry the prince of Legacy is not the way to go."

"We can fake our deaths," Amy suggested nervously. "Please Nat, I don't want to be happy and have you be sad. In fact, I'd still be sad if you were sad!"

Natara shook her head. "I agree, but can't fulfill. Girls, our kingdom is falling. Do you think our small kingdom can face two larger kingdoms and win a battle?"

Neha sighed and shook her head. "You have a point. But if you marry that prince..."

Natara approached her younger sister and put her hands on her shoulder. "You go and have a happy life with Johnathon. Amy, you follow your dreams and live a happy life with Kai. I'll satisfy Father and Legacy by marrying the prince. I wish to argue no further. We'll separate tomorrow."

And with that said, Natara turned and headed inside the caravan.


	7. Chapter Seven:Separation and the Princes

**Well, I'm back. If you're wondering, I care about the latest Maltara Controversy. But not so much that I'm stressing over it. Oscar and Natara won't last that long. Any other pairings, I'm not sure. I like the Amy/Kai pairing because I usually write with that. **

**Anyway...did you play Dead Man Walking? Haha, it's extremely humorous. Mal's talk with Natara at the beginning at Dead Man Walking Part 1 always makes me smile. That and their costumes are hilarious!**

**I am also writing a new story. It'll be called the Adventures of Natalia Warden and Hal Talon. Remember those guys from Lights Camera Murder? Well, I didn't like how they were portrayed and I wanted to give each character a cool background story. So instead of Hal being obsessed with his looks and making Mal look idiotic, he's Miami's top agent. Natalia, instead of being an airhead, works for the Miami Police Agency. (I don't know if that exits, because I don't live in Florida. I'm just making stuff up.) Of course, the original characters will be included. In fact, Natara and Mal are Natalia's parents. Amy and Kai are her god-parents and Ken considers himself her uncle. This takes place when Natalia is around 24 and Ken is now in control of the SFPD. I'll update more on that, too. ) Thanks for getting this far. Thanks for the reviews too!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Separation and the Princes<p>

The next morning, Natara and her sisters gave each other a hug as Kai, Ken and Mal watched from a distance. Despite giving the younger princesses what they wanted, they were all unpleased by Natara's action; even if it was the right action.

"Tell Aunt Cathy that I love her, alright?" Natara said to Amy, who sniffed sadly. Natara smiled slightly and wiped away a stray tear. "Look out for Neha, alright. Since I won't be there anymore, who knows how much trouble she'll get into this time."

Amy tried to laugh, but it came out more like a sob. "You don't have to do this, Natara."

"I have to," Natara informed. "I love my kingdom and will do anything to prevent blood-shed. Get Neha over here, alright?"

Amy nodded, giving Natara one last hug before running to Neha. After Amy explained, Kai pulled her into a tender embrace and Neha walked over.

"Don't get into too much trouble, sis," Natara said and Neha shrugged.

"Maybe Johnathon will sort me out," she replied and the sisters laughed feebly. "Natara, at least visit! Mom would definitely say you're doing the right thing."

"Yeah," Natara said and hugged Neha. "Mom would. Don't worry, I'll try to visit at least once a month."

The goodbyes went on. Natara told Ken to watch out for her sisters and threatened Kai about breaking Amy's heart. Neha and Amy took their place in the caravan and waved one last time before taking off.

The silence between Natara and Mal was awkward.

"Princess," Mal began but she shook her head.

"Please call me Natara. Princess just reminds me of my awful duty."

"Alright...Natara, do you need some assistance as to getting on the horse."

Natara nodded and he led her to a black stallion. After a quick tutorial, they were riding down a dirt path. Mal was the first to see a castle spire.

"My best guess of arrival will be around noon tomorrow," he informed her, shaking his head.

"Too soon," Natara muttered and he nodded slightly.

They stopped for dinner, as usual, but it was quiet. Natara sat away from Mal and he leaned against an old oak. He was used to letting people go. After all, his father was in prison, his mother was mauled by wolves...he had a rough time trusting people. He couldn't help but blame himself for falling in love with her. It made everything much more difficult. If he just declined the king's offer and lied about doing something more important-however, what was more important than escorting the King's most prized possessions-he would not have caused the princess so much hurt and depression.

"I'm going to bed," Natara announced several minutes later. She found a nice patch of grass and hugged herself, capturing whatever warmth she could find.

'She's trying to kill herself,' Mal thought angrily. 'I caused this!'. He shook his head and walked over to Natara. "Natara, we have blankets in my traveling-pack."

"I know," she responded dully. "I don't want it."

Mal didn't know how to respond, so he just sat next to her. She raised an eyebrow at this action and sat up. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Sitting," Mal responded. "Look, I know you're depressed about the whole arranged marriage concept, but trying to freeze yourself isn't going to resolve anything."

Natara smiled and shook her head. "You don't get it Mal," she said. "Get some sleep, alright. Let's change things around and have me take first watch."

Mal didn't want to argue. Natara ended up staying awake the whole night while Mal dealt with another nightmare.

Mal was correct about arriving around noon. They approached brass gates with a lion carved in each bar. A guard greeted them warmly and bowed when he saw Natara.

The city square was packed. It looked very similar to their home kingdom, but with more people. Merchants called over eager customers and little kids ran around. One even complimented Natara and she smiled. These people were so nice, which confused Mal. All this talk about war didn't seem to effect the citizens.

Several maidens saw Mal and whispered excitedly. Since he was dressed in his normal knight attire, this caught the attention of many women.

"Hooligans," Mal muttered and Natara laughed.

They reached the castle and was instantly greeted by a very handsome man. His skin was tanned, like Natara's. He had nice black hair and soft brown eyes.

"You must be Princess Natara,"the man greeted, then frowned. "Where are your sisters, Princess Amy and Princess Neha?"

Two other man appeared by the handsome one's side. One had dark blonde hair and glasses. He didn't look too excited. The other had brown hair and glasses. He looked impressed by Natara's appearance and gave her a smile.

"I-I..." Natara began but Mal stopped her.

"Your Highnesses," he said with a bow, "I'm afraid to announce that there was a tragic accident. The bodies were sent back to their home kingdom so that their family may grieve. Princesses Natara has agreed to marry the eldest prince, however."

The handsome man frowned. "I'm sorry for your loss, Princess. But, seeing as the other two are now gone, it is fair. Our deal still holds."

Natara looked at Mal and he shrugged. 'Sorry,' he mouthed.

"Well, with the bad news out of the way," the prince said, "let us introduce ourselves. I am Prince Oscar."

"I am Prince Shawn," the brown haired man said with a nod.

"Prince Eric," the dark blonde man muttered.

"Who will I be marrying?" Natara asked nervously.

"That would be me," Oscar said, smiling brightly. "And we will be wed tonight!"


	8. Chapter Eight: Crashes and Crushes

**Here you go. The princes are a bit OOc...but other than that, it's fine. Thanks! Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Crashes and Crushes<p>

Mal was shooed away after Natara was dragged in to prepare for the wedding. So what would the brave knight of a lower kingdom do at this time; the love of his life getting taken away and married off to some prissy, high class prince? Nothing.

Mal was frustrated with the whole fact that he loved her so much, it hurt, but he couldn't show that. Another man always interfered. He had his father's charm...shouldn't this be easy? Shouldn't he be able to persuade Princess Natara to ditch Oscar and marry him. It was never that easy for Mal. He went through a whole divorce which destroyed his trust of relationships. But somehow, Natara managed to patch this up.

He walked into the nearest tavern and took a seat near the back of the room. A rather attractive tavern maid approached.

"Good morrow, my fair knight," she said, smiling. "What can I get for you?"

"Do you have something that can make me forget the last few days of my life?" Mal asked.

"Well, not entirely. We have a really good beer that gives you the greatest high."

"Whatever I can get that can make me forget."

The tavern maid looked around cautiously and sat next to Mal. "I hope you don't mind if I ask you what you're trying to forget."

"No problem," Mal sighed. "Well, I've fallen in love with...a girl. She's truly the most brilliant...beautiful...anyway, she is supposed to marry this other guy."

"Heh," the maid laughed. "You're a classic Romeo. Well, how much do you love this girl?"

"More than life itself," Mal muttered. "She's worth everything; more than everything."

"It's simple," the maid said with a wink, "be the knight that you are. Knights save princesses from all Hell, correct?"

"No kidding."

"Then it's your job to save her. What do you say, Romeo? Are you ready to fight for your Juliet?"

"Always," Mal said loudly and stood up. "Thank you..."

"Fey," she responded. "Fey Nightshade. And you are..."

"Sir Mal Fallon."

Meanwhile, Natara looked at her reflection in a diamond studded mirror. The people in Legacy Valley were very rich! It was hard to walk around without seeing a diamond. It was a drastic change from her small, poor, little kingdom.

"M'Lady," a young servant girl said, bowing slightly. Natara turned around, startled by the new voice in the room. A girl around Neha's age stood in the doorway. She was trembling slightly.

"Ah, do you work for the princes?" she asked suddenly.

"Princes. Oh yes, I do. Wonderful service for the best of Legacy!"

"Sounds like you fancy the princes," Natara said, smiling.

"Never! A servant girl cannot love royalty. It's not right!"

"I guess it is wrong," Natara sighed and turned away. "But shouldn't royalty love the poor?"

"As a group, yes," the servant confirmed. "But as one person, it's wrong and never right. You play with their emotions and soon enough, the poor person is sent to work in a bloody castle for the rest of her life!"

"You seem to feel strongly about this."

"I think it is only fair to love the poor as a group."

"Personal experience?" Natara asked.

"No," the servant grumbled. "Well...yes..."

"You can tell me," Natara assured. "And I'll tell you mine!"

"You love a servant?" the girl asked in astonishment.

"Well, he's not exactly a servant; he works for the royal guard."

"A knight? Is he cute?"

Natara smiled. "I'll tell you more once you tell me about your experience."

The servant girl sat on the floor and sighed. "Prince Eric," she said loudly. "We were best friends as kids. In fact, we even had a relationship as teens. Then they announced the arrival of you and your sisters and the royal guard found out and sentenced me to work in the castle, away from the princes, for the rest of my life."

Natara sighed and sat next to the servant girl. "That's not fair," she replied.

"Why are you sitting down? Princesses do not sit down on the ground!"

"I think I should tell you about my knight, Sir Malachi Fallon...you see, he escorted me here..."

Mal had managed to steal a horse and head to the kingdom. He warned the princesses, (who were still walking home) about Natara and begged for help.

"Why would we sabotage a wedding?" Ken asked. "I mean, as much as I like Natara and such, I don't think it's right to ruin her chances of marrying a prince. Mal, if you really loved her, you'd let her go!"

"No!" Kai shouted. His arm was in a makeshift sling. Mal just assumed he had slipped and fallen or something along those lines. "Mal, what did the emperor tell you when you joined the guard?"

"I'd face many trials," Mal said with a sigh. "Choices and consequences are a huge part of life and I'd be faced with many."

"Yes! Don't listen to Ken! He believes in that sappy romance stuff. If you really loved Natara, you would protect her with every fiber of your being."

"That kind of sounds gross," Neha said, scrunching up her nose.

"It's just an expression," Amy said, smiling. "And I think that's really sweet, Mal! I agree with Kai, you should take Natara away from this arranged marriage. We can fight a war!"

"Alright," Mal said, "and I think I already have a plan."

CoD-CoD-CoD

Mal placed a silver knight helmet on his head and smiled. He looked at the others, dressed in the same attire. By their feet were the real knights in charge of guarding the wedding.

"We gotta drag away the evidence," Amy said.

"I'm still shocked as to how you and Neha managed to knock out every single knight," Kai said, shaking his head.

"Daddy wants us to learn self defense," Neha said and picked up one knight.

"I met a tavern maid who can probably help us out," Mal said quickly. "Her name is Fey. She's really friendly."

When they came into the tavern, (thankfully it was closing time, so there weren't any witnesses) Fey was surprised but pleased to help. She offered a broom closet to hide the bodies in. She wished the group good luck and hoped to see them at the wedding.

"We'll be the guards," Mal said. "And thank you again, Fey! We could not have gotten through this without you."

"Again, Mal, it's no problem. Besides, it's for a good cause." Fey winked and turned around. "Now, I'll pretend I didn't see you five enter."

At the wedding, they ran to the podium where the priest was conversing with Prince Eric. Amy raised an eyebrow and looked towards Eric. Was he supposed to be her prince. If so, he wasn't bad looking. When Kai cleared his throat loudly, she gasped slightly and continued walking. Eric sighed loudly as they came closer.

"Ah, I was beginning to think you five would never show up," Eric snarled. "My brother was getting upset. If you're lucky enough, he won't behead you before the night is through."

"Eric," Shawn called and smiled at the nights. "I apologize for my brother's unexplainably rude behavior. We're glad you guys finally made it! The wedding is about to begin. All we want you to do is stand behind the priest and you are also invited to the feast as guests! Of course, you'll be guarding, but once supper is over for royalty, you'll be invited to eat."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Mal grunted. "You're too kind."

"Well, it is a day for rejoicing! My brother is getting married to a wonderful princess! I wish I could have married her; she's so stunning and clever."

Mal cleared his throat softly. "Your Highness..."

"Right," Shawn said and nodded. "Again, thanks for coming." He waved slightly and turned to walk away. Eric followed behind him.

"Man, I hate those guys," Mal growled and heaved a great sigh. "Well, you heard them, let's get this wedding started."

"I've always wanted to crash a wedding," Neha said with a squeal and ran to her spot.

It took another hour before the actual wedding started. Unlike traditional weddings in their home kingdom, this one was held outside.

Oscar came striding out with Natara at side. Mal could tell she was miserable, but she hid it with a calm expression. He resisted to call her name.

"She looks beautiful," Ken said quietly and Mal nodded.

"She always does," he answered.

They arrived at the alter and the priest smiled.

"Legacy Valley, we gather today to celebrate the marriage of Princess Natara of the lower kingdom and our own, Prince Oscar!"

Oscar smiled and squeezed Natara's hand. She replied with a dull smile.

"Let's start with Oscar; Prince Oscar of Legacy, do you wish to take Princess Natara to be your lawfully wedded..."

"Mal, when do we go?" Amy asked.

"When he asks for objections," Mal replied.

"I do," Oscar said and flashed a dazzling smile towards Natara.

"And do you, Princess Natara or the Lower, do you wish to take Prince Oscar as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I-I do," Natara said, losing her confidence.

"That's excellent. Now, I talk towards you, people of Legacy, speak now or forever hold you piece."

There was a second silence before Mal stepped up. "I object," he said loudly. He removed his helmet and the whole crowd gasped. A knight fall in love with a princess? A young servant girl smiled though.

Oscar looked outraged for a second, then hushed the feeling. "Well, Sir Malachi, this is unexpected. Why say that?"

"Because I love Princess Natara," he announced.

"I should have known this would happen. Guards, take this man away."

"Actually," Amy said, stepping forward and removing her helmet, "I have to agree with Sir Mal."

Natara covered her mouth.

"I thought you were dead," Oscar growled. "You and your sister; Mal said it himself!"

"I am a bit of a prankster," Mal said and he gestured towards the other knights. They all removed their helmets. Ken, Kai and Neha smirked happily as they say Oscar and the citizens of Legacy fall into confusion.

"Where are my guards?" Oscar demanded. "I will have all of your heads!"

"Are you asking for a duel," Mal asked with a smile. He looked toward Kai and he tossed him a sleek, black sword. "Because if you are...I am totally ready!"

Oscar clenched his jaw before speaking. "As you wish, foolish knight! But once my real guards arrive, I want to see you defend yourself from them. Eric! Shawn! Defend my side!"

"Amy, Neha," Mal said and they ran to his side. Natara was about to offer when Mal cut her off. "I would offer you the fun," he said, "but right now, it's three on three."

"Well then," Natara said, apparently disappointed, "good luck, Mal."

Eric and Shawn each took one of Oscar's sides. They all held basic swords, not as fancy as Mal's.

"Let the duel begin," Oscar hissed and Mal ran towards him, ready to strike.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Hey! Before I say anything, I want to thank you all for all the nice reviews! I was at a nice diner when I decided to use their wifi to check my email. Guess what I found...13 review alerts. This truly made my day even more special! Again, thank you!**

**Ok, as for the story, I believe this is my final chapter. I DO have plans for a sequel, and I may have said before, but I will not post the sequel until after I get The Adventures of Natalia and Hal started.**

**I apologize for this chapter. I rushed. I admit, I like a good portion of it, but from when Natara comes into the attack to the end, it's very rushed. I just wanted to get this story finished with so I can start new ones. Again, thank you so much for all the reviews and for even reading my story. It means a lot to me. Until next time-Katlana C.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: The Perfect Happily Ever After<p>

Mal's sword clashed against Oscars'. They both gritted their teeth as they exerted equal force.

"You're good with a sword," Oscar snarled. "But I'm better!"

He kicked Mal's legs out from under him and he crashed into the ground with a CLANG! He bit back a cry of pain as the metal of the armor cut into his skin.

"Mal," Neha cried, but Shawn put his sword up to her neck.

"Any sudden moves and your life ends, Princess," he muttered. "I mean, I really don't want to kill you, counting how beautiful-"

Neha flipped around and brought her knee up, crashing it into where it counts. Shawn gasped and dropped the sword.

"Don't ever hold me hostage again," Neha hissed and walked off.

Mal rolled out of the way just in time for Oscar's sword to embed itself in the grass. He jumped up and pointed his sword straight ahead. "Don't come any closer," he growled. Oscar hesitated and then looked for Eric, who was no where to be seen. He then smiled when he saw Amy alone and ran to her and put her into a head-lock. Amy gasped with surprise and struggled to break free.

"Resistance is futile," Oscar barked and looked at Mal. "I want you to take your guards and yourself far away from my kingdom or I will have the honor of beheading all of you!"

"Please," Mal said simply, "I am my own guard. You harm any of the princesses and I swear I will . . . "

"Threats will get you no where, Mal," a voice said behind the nearly fearless knight. He flipped around and a fist connected with his face. He fell backwards and looked into the face of his attacker. Eric sneered ever-so-slightly.

As Mal's mouth filled with the bitter, copper taste of blood, Eric walked over to his eldest brother's side. Shawn took his position opposite of Eric. Amy had stopped struggling and began to call out for help. The first to respond was, of course, her husband-to-be. Kai was determined not to make a fool of himself now. His princesses needed him more than ever. He ran up to the princes and did the unexpected; tackled Shawn to the ground. The two engaged in a brutal fistfight.

Ken rushed to Mal's side and helped him regain his footing. "Wow, Mal. You should be proud of your little helper."

"And I will be once we're all headed home with all of our limbs intact," Mal exclaimed and picked up his fallen sword.

Surprisingly enough, Kai won the fight and kicked Shawn in the side as he stood up. Shawn grunted in pain and Kai smirked victoriously. However, Eric tackled him and the outcome wasn't as good; as soon as Kai hit the ground, he was unconscious. Mal clenched his fists and turned to find Natara, but she was no where to be seen.

"I let her slip from my hands!" Mal cried out and threw down his precious weapon.

He heard yet another cry of pain and realized Oscar clutching his neck and crumbling to the ground, releasing Amy. She dodged to the side and looked at her savior, which was Natara herself. Mal sighed with relief and walked up to talk to her.

"I told you to stay put," he said, smiling.

"Don't think you can keep me out of the fun, Sir Malachi," she said quietly and they both shared a smile and a tight embrace. "Thanks for coming back."

"I had to," Mal said. "I can't imagine you not sharing my life with me."

Ken had managed to confine Eric with some rope and picked up Kai the firefighter's way.

"Alrighty," Ken called and smiled. "I do believe this wedding has wrapped up rather nicely."

"Not entirely," Mal said and ran up to the priest and whispered in his ear. Thank goodness he was a kind man. He chuckled and nodded, waving for Natara to come.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the priest said, "today, we are here to celebrate the marriage and true love of Sir Malachi Fallon, and Princess Natara."

CoD-CoD-CoD

"Home sweet home," Neha sighed and smiled happily. "Thank you so much, guys. You really saved us from a lot of Hell."

Amy nodded and kissed Kai's cheek. "Thank you!"

Kai blushed and laughed. "Not a problem. Say, Amy, mind if I talk to you by the river..."

The couple walked away and Ken faced the newly weds. Kai and Amy wanted to get married in their home kingdom and Neha wanted the same. Mal had his arms wrapped around her waist as he stood behind her. Ken smiled.

"Looks like things really did wrap up into a happily ever after," he said and Natara smiled.

"Let's just hope that's the case," she whispered and Mal nodded. "I just hope Father won't mind that I completely disobeyed his orders, married a knight, and humiliated the princes of Legacy."

"Knowing your father," Ken said, "I'm sure he'll let it go."

"Natara," Amy called. Her sister looked up and Amy continued. "We should go talk to Father."

"Right," Natara said and turned to Mal.

"I'll be with you the whole time," he assured her and smiled. Natara smiled back and they began to walk towards the castle, Ken trailing behind with Neha.

The first person they saw was Cathy. She raised an eyebrow as she saw Mal holding Natara close and Kai gripping Amy's hand.

"I'm guessing that was one heck of a trip," Cathy called out and the princesses nodded.

"More than I can handle in a lifetime," Neha replied. "Say, have you seen Johnathon lately?"

"Of course, M'Lady. He offered to work for the royal guard in Mal's place. But seeing as Sir Mal is back..."

"Can you tell him that I will be with him shortly?"

"Alright."

They approached the large doors that brought them to their father's quarters. The escorts shared nervous glances with the princesses and Ken nudged Mal.

"I think you should open the doors," he whispered.

"What? Why me?" Mal growled.

"Because first of all, you married the king's daughter without permission and second, you're the brave knight."

"He's got a really good point," Kai whispered.

"Fine, fine," Mal grumbled and he stepped up to the door. Before he could knock, the doors were thrown open and the emperor stood in the entryway with a clever smirk.

"Just because I'm an old man with poor hearing doesn't mean you can whisper and not get away with it."

Mal, who had been startled by the emperors sudden appearance, laughed nervously.

"You heard all of that, then?" he asked.

The emperor nodded and motioned for the princesses and escorts to enter his room. They obeyed.

"Well," the emperor said as he closed the doors, "tell me everything."

"Father, it's all my fault," Natara began.

"And mine," Neha sighed.

"And mine as well," Amy added. The princesses looked downward.

"And you, gentlemen?" the emperor asked.

"I take all the blame, Your Majesty," Mal said quickly, hushing Ken and Kai. "I did not follow your directions and I will welcome any punishment you wish to thrust upon me."

The emperor considered these confessions and sighed. "I'm afraid I cannot punish you, Sir Malachi."

"But Your Majesty..."

"I would lose my best guard...and my new son-in-law."

Mal's jaw dropped slightly, as did Natara's. The emperor chuckled.

"And as for you, Amy, is this the man you wish to marry," he asked, pointing at Kai.

"Yes, Father," Amy replied.

"Then I accept. And Neha..."

"I wish to marry Sir Johnathon, Father," she interrupted.

"You six have disobeyed my orders for the course of true love," the emperor announced. "Our kingdom is going to enter brutal times now, but if you were able to escape Legacy unbroken and proud, then so will our kingdom. My sons and Ken, I hope you will be willing to fight when the time comes."

"Yes, Your Majesty," they said in unison.

"And my daughters, I hope you'll be willing to follow future commands."

"Yes Father," they said, bowing their heads.

"Then it is settled," the emperor sighed. "I'll get my best decorators and we'll plan your marriage, Amy. Neha, I hope you don't mind having your celebration next month."

"Anything, Father," Neha said.

The emperor chuckled and outstretched his hands. "Come here, all of you."

Neha, Amy and Natara went instantly for the hug. Mal, Kai and Ken, however, were hesitant.

"When I said all of you," the emperor piped up. "I meant ALL of you. After all, you are my new sons."

Mal and Kai looked at each other and shrugged. They walked up to the emperor and joined in on the embrace. Ken, however, still felt like he didn't belong.

"Sir Ken," the emperor said. "Why are you standing their looking like an ass?"

"I...um...I am not your son, Your Highness."

"Not true. I consider everyone in the kingdom my children. You six, however, are my closest children. Just don't tell Johnathon I said that."

Ken chuckled and went in for the hug.

The next month was the last peaceful month they would have together, but they didn't know that. As days went on, no one noticed the uprising fights and criminal activities. Mal was off-duty as he spent time with Natara and Kai wasn't able to help out any medical centers as he spent most of his hours with his new wife, Amy. For a while, everything seemed perfect...but perfection never lasts.


End file.
